


Is There Somewhere

by Queen_of_Derp



Series: Swap AU [1]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: BT mourning makes me want to kill myself why did I write that, Depression, Dirty Language, F/M, Loss, Love, M/M, Sola mourning isn't so bad, Trust, Uso is a bae, learning, robot-human lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp
Summary: Uso Ikari never did intend to join the war. But after a deep, drunken talk with a girl named 'Blue' about the future of Harmony, he decided to become a titan mechanic. He never did expect to be sent to one of the most secret bases, nor did he think to discover that the rust-bucket Vanguard frame still had a working Titan AI : SLA-4394. (Spin-off of the 'Take my Hand' universe!)





	1. Chapter 1

When Uso Ikari was told he was being stationed on God's Fist, Harmony; one would be lying if they said his face didn't light up the room. Uso had been waiting for this moment for the last three years, since he left basic and was put into the mechanics' program. He would have been happy with any station honestly, but the fact he had gotten one he wanted, a position so _rare_ of new mechanics to be accepted to, was enough to make anyone's day. Especially his. He was told he was a good student, not only in grade but with his attitude. When he wasn't smiling, he was laughing. It's what had gotten him the position, apparently. The head mechanic needed a 'new spirit to break'. That was a bit unnerving to hear, and he hoped that it was only a joke.

Today, Uso was wearing his best MCUs as he traveled hundreds of miles across the planet Harmony via tram. While he had the option of flying, he had to admit the sensation made him sick. Luckily, the tram was always there. He had already been on for several hours, which made him start to question if he had missed his location. However, he hadn't been asleep, and the most recent stopped confirmed he was almost there. On top of that, his car was empty. For probably the hundredth time that day, he removed his tiny mirror from his pocket to check himself. He didn't want to be smoked right off the bat should he be out of regs.

Uso's round, wide-eyed, 26-year-old Asian face had not changed since the last time he had checked, his short black hair slicked to the side under his hat. His left iris was still it's discolored bright pink from a punch he had taken years ago, fucking up his vision in that eye. It had almost not let him get accepted. After days spent proving he could still shoot, fight, and perform basic tasks with his right eye and the assistance of a lens, they let it slide. They had since fixed most of his vision, but couldn't do anything about the color. He didn't mind, it looked unique.

There was a picture in the bottom of the fold out mirror of a young man and woman. It was easy to tell the man was him about five years before, when he was less in-shape although better looking (he was sure of it). The woman was a beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes, making a peace sign against his cheek. The photo was signed with a heart and a note.

**_'Find me when this war is over!'_ **

Uso smiled. He had never got her name, only 'Blue'. In retrospect, she had called him 'Pink' their whole time together. It had been his 21st birthday, he had gone out drinking alone before his friends could 'kidnap him' and found her. She was leaving for her basic training the next morning and was getting absolutely hammered. Somehow, the two ended up going on a 8 hour adventure around the Capital of Harmony. It had been amazing, he could remember every single thing they had talked about, even five years later.

_She had a ring of blue flowers in her messy gold hair, feet dipped in the river as they sat on the dock. Uso had been able to anchor it down to a nearby tree with a stolen rope, letting it carry them out a few feet into the river. They had a half-drank bottle of whiskey between them, occasionally passing it between each other. He couldn't take her eyes off her, in her muddy cocktail dress and her sparkling makeup now smudged from being splashed._

_"Blue... Why are you joining the military?"_

_"Because the IMC is going to win."_

_"What?" He had been shocked, staring at her. She had looked right back, her stare tired, shaking him to his core._

_"Look around you, Pink." She had said, holding up the bottle, "Do you really think we're going to keep them away from this place? They're funded by the core planets, and if we hadn't cut them off, maybe they could be on our side. Harmony is doomed, but I'm not going down without a fight."_

_"Why join the fray when you already know it could be a losing battle?"_

_"Because in the slight chance that we DO win this battle, would you rather be the one who tells your children that you had a hand in it, or that you looked the other way until it was all over?"_

Now, five years later, here he was. Harmony was still safe, and they had become such a powerful force that they had a chance. He wonder what Blue thought of this, he wondered how she was doing, he wondered if she was still even alive. A shiver ran down Uso's spine as he tried not to think about _that_ , looking up in time to see a sight that took his breath away. The tram was buzzing through a field of beautiful blue flowers that stretched as far as the eye could see. The bright pink sky of the early dawn touched it in the most beautiful way, and he remembered the sunset back on that night. The dying sun and the city lights painting the river pink as a dark blue sky touched the edges of the water. He wonder, quietly, if this was a sign.

There was slight jerk, signifying the train was starting to slow down as he clutched his backpack. There was a base all the way out here? He pushed his forehead to the glass, looking around. Sure enough, up ahead, there was a tiny platform. When he looked harder, he could see a jeep parked by it. The train came to a stop and Uso quickly got up, taking his big bag out of the overhead compartment before he started to shuffle out. When he was outside, the cool breeze of the morning greeted him like ice water, making him shiver but he shoved through it, marching towards the jeep with his two bags.

There was someone, something, in the driver's seat of the jeep. At a closer inspection, he realized that it was a heavy-Spectre, with one of those shark-like heads. It had bright red optics with silver paint for the armor, but didn't wear it's usual battle gear. Instead, it worse something like a mechanic's jacket.

"Specialist Ikari?" The robot voice tore through the silence, the optic flicking gently with it. Uso dropped his bags, saluting.

"Sir."

"You can drop the military act, kid." The voice had something like a chuckle to it, "Throw your stuff in and let's go, it's cold as hell."

Uso didn't show the look of confusion as he tossed his bags in and climbed into the passenger seat. The tram had already started to leave by the time he had buckled up. The spectre threw the jeep into reverse, trying not to trample the flowers. The young mechanic noticed.

"Are you Head Mechanic Smith?"

"Sure am. A pleasure to meet you, Uso."

"You too… So, where are we?" The young mechanic looked across the expanse of blue flowers, blinking in amazement.

"The Field of Souls." Smith said, putting the transmission into first and starting to cruise down the mountain. "They say a new flower appeared for every soldier we lose in the war."

"Really?"

"Probably not, but this field wasn't this big years ago. Apparently they're not native to Harmony, but to the Core planets instead. I think the first seeds must have come over with the first titan we confiscated."

"What makes you say that?"

"They only started showing up when the war began."

"Oh…" He turned his head back to the field to stare out, the cold wind stinging his eyes as he held his PC on tight, his small bag clutched tightly to him.

They drove maybe three-quarters of an hour before he noticed they were approaching an in-ground tunnel, in which Smith switched on the lights and drove into. It was a dark drive, spooking Uso out a little as he watched the light fade in the rear view mirror. But as the light faded behind them, a new light became apparent before them. Soon, they were surrounded in it, Uso squinting as his eyes tried to refocus.

When he could see again, his jaw dropped.

They were in a massive titan hanger, built into the stony walls of a natural cave. Like some sort of classroom anthill, he could see rooms carved into the walls and covered in (bulletproof) glass so someone wouldn't walk off the edge. There were hundreds of militia soldiers, pilots, and mechanics around them on the floor, most seemingly crowded around the two hundred-ish titans. On the opposite end of the cave, giant hangar doors were open to overlook the Kepian Sea, where small ships were landing or taking off. He realized only then that God's Fist was built in the side of a cliff.

"Hol _y shit,_ " He muttered, now realizing why they were never supplied with any pictures of the place.

"Pretty, ain't she?" Smith chimed in, parking the jeep as he got out. Uso quickly followed after, pulling his bag out.

"This place is amazing."

"It's the biggest base we've got. Good people run this joint too, let us go visit the nearby city on four-days."

"Really?"

"Eyup. City isn't too far from here, the people are nice and let us use some parts of town for training. We stimulate the economy too; Soldiers visit all the time."

"How far away?"

"Maybe a thirty minute drive or a hour titan ride, depending on your form of travel. Kid, you see that blue door over there, by Bay 134?" The mechanic looked over where the spectre was pointing. Indeed, he saw a blue door. "Go in there and sign into the base, then get your room and your work uniform. You should be able to take your time, but make sure you're back out here BEFORE 1600, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll be in one of the number fifty bays when you come back. I've got shit I need you to do."

* * *

 

Uso was exhausted by the time he got back to the hanger; now wearing his brand new coveralls, bandana and black boots. The coveralls were a wooden brown with his name and rank stitched in expertly with bright white thread. They had been waiting for him when he got there, getting him quickly cycled into the system before he was at his room. It was nice, the window overlooked the PT area, but he could see the shops and mess hall surrounding it. He had gotten food before he came back, and by checking his watch, he saw it was about 1230.

He was searching for the 50's hangers, which happened to be along one of the walls, when something caught his eye. Turning to look, he wasn't sure what it was until he saw it again, a flash of light. His line of sight fell upon something he didn't expect to see in a hanger like this.

Bolted down to one of the docks was a Vanguard Titan in terrible condition. It looked like it hadn't be serviced in years: rust, missing pieces, bad paint, dusty, broken hull, and battle damage. Uso couldn't help but be drawn towards it, a skeptical look on his face.

"Jesus Christ, what happened to you?" He murmured, reaching up and grabbed onto of the service handles, pulling himself up the side. He stopped where he knew the chassis' unit number would be, brushing off the dust that had formed.

**_SLA-4394_ **

Uso continued his climb, getting to the top. Maybe if he could open the hatch, he could see how long this thing was sitting here. But from what he could tell, it was rusted shut. The mechanic popped his joints, stretched his arms, and went for the hatch, wrapping his fingers around the hand-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He jumped at a voice, looking up to see Smith sitting on a titan a few bays away from him, reading a datapad. "She bites."

"Oh...What happened to her?" He asked, moving away from the hatch.

"Dunno. We found her rusted solid in the middle of nowhere a few weeks ago. Pilot's been MIA for six months, so maybe she was abandon. It happens. The AI is all kinds of fucked up too, almost killed us when we tried to turn her on. She's hooked up to the main generator right now, so she can still process but she can't go anywhere without shutting back down."

"Are you saying you made her a _vegetable?"_

"I had no choice, I can't remove her datacore. Not only is it rusted in place but she's overridden her own controls and protocols. What else am I supposed to do?"

"That's cruel," Uso felt awful for the titan, sliding down the side and staring at the dark optical unit, "Hasn't anyone tried to repair her?"

"We did, but she's bloodthirsty. If she doesn't almost kill you, she'll drive you crazy trying."

"...can I try?"

Smith looked over, greeted with the very serious yet curious face of the young mechanic. _This will be fun,_ he thought, grinning internally.

"If you can get her to turn on and not try to kill you, you're free to see what you can salvage. But don't say I didn't warn you if shit goes south."

Uso nodded, a twinkle of joy shining in his eyes. Smith jumped down from the titan he was running scan on to stand back and watch, just in case. There was a few other mechanics and pilots around who had been listening and now stopped to spectate.

Uso lifted a fist to knock, stopping when he realized that might not be so kind. Instead, he grabbed the service handle and pulled himself up with one arm, using the other to gently brush the dust of the optical unit.

"Hello? Unit Slah?...Slay?..Sluh… _S... Sola?_ " The last word seemed to work, Unit 'Sola's optic flickering online as she jolted. Uso was glad he had a deathgrip to begin with as he grabbed onto another service handle, swinging his legs in the air. The titan's gear started to grind, vocal processor a garbled message. "Woah, woah! Easy, calm down!"

" ** _Protocol th-th-three: Protect-protect-protect-_** " The vocals got higher pitched with each 'protect' before it slowed down, deepening. " ** _Protect the pppiillooootttt._** "

"Hey, it's okay! I'm a mechanic for the militia, there's no enemies hheeEEEAAAWOOAAAAH-" There was a sharp jolt and the service handle broke off, Uso falling towards the ground. It was only maybe a dozen feet, but it would be enough to hurt as he could not drop and roll at this angle.

"Ikari!" He heard Smith shout, shutting his eyes and bracing for impact.

Something caught him and slowed the fall, stopping him mere inches from the floor. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was being suspended and upon looking back, discovered the massive rust bucket of a titan had grabbed the back of his coveralls. The titan had a brilliant golden optic that shone through the dirty lenses, blinking shakily. It's stare seemed to bore down into his soul, but he was not afraid as he stared right back. Slowly, it set him down.

" ** _M-M-Militia?_** " It's vocal processor sputtered, trying to correct itself. He could hear the voice of a woman, it sounded frantic.

"You're at a militia base, God's Fist. Recognize the name?"

" ** _...Some-Some-Somewhat._** " The titan seemed to stern up, trying to lean forward, " ** _What is today's date?_** "

"17th of April, 2312."

Sola slammed her palm on the floor. The noise was enough to make Uso's ears ring as the cement cracked, the titan's eyes narrowed into an angry glare. More pilots came to investigate at the sound, making a little crowd at the ends of the rows.

 ** _"Where is Pilot Sauer?"_** Her voice was just below a shout, anger spilling over the brim.

"Your pilot has been reported MIA since last September," Smith chimed in, getting the attention of the massive machine and the new mechanic. "We were hoping you knew."

" ** _P-P-Pilot Sauer was ab-ab-abducted by IMC f-f-f-forces, I have been searching for her s-s-since the 8th of July, year 2311._** "

 _"July?"_ Uso asked worriedly, getting the attention of the titan again. "We found you rusted in place. What happened?"

" ** _Damaged B-B-Battery. I was forced into S-S-stasis as of the 3rd of D-December, 2311._** "

"What was your mission?" Smith asked, Unit Sola pausing.

" ** _D-D-Data corrupted._** "

Uso sagged. She was pretty messed up, that entire frame needed to be scrapped. Awkwardly, he started to approach her, getting her attention. She leaned away almost immediately.

" ** _What are you doing, m-m-m-mechanic?_** "

"My job. I need to see what needs to be fixed."

 _"Fixed?"_ Smith scoffed, "Kid, I appreciate the enthusiasm but that chassis is a scrap heap. She needs a whole new frame before she can work again, something I'm not giving her until she knows it's not nice to murder good guys. If you want to do anything for her, get that database out of that chassis."

" ** _N-N-Negative. If I am removed from this chassis, I loose my free will of what h-h-happens to my database. I do not trust the Militia to not wi-wi-wi-wipe me_**."

Uso sighed, rubbing his temple. How was he suppose to fix this, then? He patiently thought before looking up.

"Well, would you trust me?"

" ** _I have known y-y-you for a total of forty five-five-six seconds. Conclusion: N-No._** "

"Understandable," He sighed, humming. "But let me ask you this: If I could keep you from being wiped while also giving you a way to communicate with the outside world as to keep your free will, would you take it?"

". ** _..I-l-l-I'm listening._** "

Uso removed his comm from his ear, "I'm guessing you know what these are?"

" ** _Y-Y-Yes._** "

"If you eject your datacore, I can comm you so you can hear and speak with us. Your frame is destroyed, they're going to have to scrap it."

" ** _You can easily be-be-betray me._** "

"Why would I?"

That stopped Unit Sola in her tracks, optic blinking. She seemed to be running simulations in her head, keeping them in a tense silence for several moments before speaking again.

" ** _I will agree-agree-agree to these terms, under one-one-one condition._** "

"That is?"

" ** _My datacore is to only-only stay with you, mechanic Ikari. If this is not kept, or I find out this wa-wa-wawas a tr-tr-trick, I will leak this location to the str-str-strongest IMC radiowave I can find._** "

The hairs on Uso's neck stood up. The titan was serious about her survival. He looked back at Smith, who put up his hands to say 'I want nothing to do with this'.

"Well… Alright. Let me get some rust-eater to get your optic out."

* * *

 

Unit Sola stared at the ground as she felt the tingling of the rust-eating solution clean around her optical database. She was unsure why she agreed to these terms… the possibility of statis-fever might have damped her better judgement. But the mechanic was gentle and careful in his work, seeming to take his time. It was much different then Pilot Sauer, who always had a heavy hand.

They had managed to get her SERE kit loose, the cylinder sitting on the ground as Uso tinkered to get it open and press the optical release. He soon had the left side open, a screwdriver gently playing with the switch until there was a grinding noise and the locks released.

"There we go," Sola read his lips as he gently removed her golden optic, holding it in his hand. She noticed his pink eye, wondering what had happened before he turned her around, placing her on a piece of cloth. She could see Smith standing not to far off, investigating her frame as he talked with other mechanics.

A few minutes passed before a tiny window popped up in her vision, an unknown caller. She answered it.

"Sola, can you hear me?" Uso's voice. Her optic was picked back up to face him, a curious look on his face.

" _I can_." Her voice sounded much better than before. Softer. He smiled.

"Good. They've decided to scrap your old frame, unfortunately, but maybe if you're good they give you a new one along with a new pilot."

" _I do not want a new pilot._ " Sola could see the surprise in his face, " _Pilot Sauer is still out there, once I find my frame I'm going to get her."_

The mechanic did not say anything, an unreadable expression before he hummed, and looked down into the SERE kit. There was an old SMARTpistol in there and a dataknife, that she knew. After looking, he must have decided on a different fate for them and put them back, scooping it up under his arm before picking her up and siding her safely in his breast-pocket, the perfect size for an optical to rest safely. She wasn't sure what to think of staring up at a roof but she had a great peripheral vision, able to see most people around him from the shoulders up. She had a good look of the entire left side of his face and his chin, which was good, she could read facial expressions from here. The comm was clipped to the pocket too, and he headed over to Smith.

"Smith, sir? Got her out of the SERE kit. Should I take this to the armory? It still has weapons in it."

"Nah, I've got it, those weapons are probably ruined and outdated by now." Smith took the SERE kit, "Unit Sola, is there anything in there important to your pilot in that cockpit?"

" _No sir, her personal items were on her person. The only thing in there are the common issued items._ "

"Good, then we won't loose much when we melt this down. Ikari, I appreciate you getting her out of there, we needed a new spot open soon. We have a team stopping overnight in a week or so when they come back from the frontier."

"No problem, sir."

Sola felt a bit unnerved to hear her chassis was being destroyed, but she had no other choice. It was unusable, and if she had any intention to get her pilot back, she'd need a working one. She needed to prove herself quick, so she could jump the next ship and get the fuck out of here. Maybe she'd use a non-vanguard frame, that would be easier to be less-detected.

They were suddenly moving, and she realized she'd zoned out, refocusing. " _Where are we going, Mechanic?_ "

"To work. Luckily for us, I'm ahead of schedule, so taking you out didn't cut into the work Smith needed me to do. C'mon, maybe you can help me a little bit."

" _How so?_ "

"I mean, you were a vanguard. That's what they work on here. Might need a little assistance on part names and stats."

" _...hmm."_

* * *

 

The next few hours were eventful, Uso was more then glad to have found this little Unit. Sola really wasn't a talker, but she was very, _very_ informative. Anything he didn't know, she did, correcting and teaching him more then he'd ever thought possible about a vanguard frame in only a few words. By the time he was done with work for the day, around 1900, Smith told him he'd gotten twice as far than most new mechanics on the first day here had. He's sent him home with a smile on his face, deciding he'd go to one of the food-shops he'd seen by the PT area.

After getting some food for himself and for weekends that he didn't want to go down to MESS, Uso started to trot up the stairs; the light golden glow on the left side of his face had been getting some attention. A few pilots watching him go by in the hallway towards his room.

"Hey, mechanic!" He looked back to see a woman in her late twenties with bright blue eyes and silver hair swept to one side, a tired yet concerned look on her face, "What are you doing with a Titan Datacore?"

"Oh, her?" Uso said, unphased, "I got her out of the rusted frame in Bay 54, Master Tech Sm-"

"You shouldn't have her. Take her to the titan tech, she needs to be wiped and put back to work," Another pilot pipped up, and the mechanic tensed. Sola dimmed noticeably, but he didn't know why. The woman turned and slugged the second talking pilot in the arm, telling him to shut his trap before turning back to Uso.

"Ignore him, Mechanic Ikari. But I do want to know why you have her. AI's are very important to the militia."

"...Master Tech Smith is having me evaluate her AI stability, to see if she can out her back in a frame without wiping her clean. She's been trapped in that rust-bucket for a long time."

"I see. Well, good luck with that, but a heads up? You need a better place to put her. If you lean forward, you'll crack the lens."

Uos hadn't thought about that, but stood at attention and saluted, "Thank you...erm..."

"2nd Lieutenant Hope, Nini Hope. Go on to your room, kid. PT is at 4:30 here." The pilot smiled, and Uso nodded before he trotted off.

"You okay, Sola?" He finally asked when they got to his room. It was a tiny little bunk with a bed, sink, microwave oven, a few cupboards, a closet, and a shared bathroom to a seemingly empty bedroom on the other side. There was a tiny window, which he gently removed the optical to put her and the comm on the sill of to see the room and outside at the same time. The titan did not answer. He frowned, but decided to not press it, going to put the food away and make himself some instant noodles.

It wasn't until he had wound down for the night that he heard her speak again. He had taken a shower and was cross-legged wearing only sweat-pants on the bed, eating the noodles and studying for the future tests he knew he'd have to take to get more qualifications when her soft voice drifted through the air.

" _Mechanic..."_

"What is it, Sola?"

" _Why did you get me out of there?_ "

He was quiet a long moment, "Because I don't think you deserve to live your life like that."

" _Titans don't live or die, mechanic. We go one until our data-core shorts or we can't run properly, and even then we're recycled to keep going."_ Sola said softly, _"Do you think Suaer is my first pilot?_ "

Uso blinked, gently setting his book aside and coming over, leaning on the sill, "Then... why do you not want to do it again?"

There was no answer again. He sighed softly, picking up a nearby soft towel and gently started to rub down the optical.

" _What are you doing, Mechanic?_ "

"I got you all greasy today, and I'm sure you don't appreciate that."

" _I do not feel._ "

"Well then , it's not a flattering look for a sweet girl like you," He laughed, and again did not receive an answer. "Goodnight, Sola."

It was much, much later that night, when he was almost asleep when he thought he heard her voice.

" _Goodnight, Ikari._ "

Uso smiled, and drifted off into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed, Sola had started to talk more. There was no continuation of the topic from the first night, and Uso felt like she liked it that way. So, he did not push it. He had since made her something like a little harness so she'd be pointed forward, resting in the crook of his neck on the left side. It hadn't taken him long to realize that her golden light help even out some of the colors that his pink-eye couldn't see, and work started to become even easier. It got him strange looks and a lot of comments like the first night, but no one ever threatened to take her away.

Sola seemed happier, and he even got her to laugh. The memory made his cheeks pink as the thought about it again. He'd dropped a tool for what seemed like the millionth time, this time on his face. He had cursed, grabbing his forehead with a hiss, tossing the 10 mm socket away.

_"Careful, Mechanic, you'll break your nose."_

"Eh, my nose is fine. I'm more worried it'll hit you."

" _My optical glass is much stronger then the bones and skin in your soft face."_

"Nothing of value will be lost if it hits mine, your optical is too pretty for any ungraceful fate."

And she's laughed, a short yet happy laugh that resounded and burned into his brain and memory. It was so soft, and wonderful, reminding him of the blue flower field, and the night on the river...

He missed Blue...

" _Are you alright, Pilot? My scanners sense your face has warmed._ "

"Huh? Yeah, I'm f- wait, did you _scan_ me?" Sola didn't respond, and he started to laugh, "You did!"

" _I was worried about you current health, you are terrible at taking care of yourself. Instant Noodles are not a meal._ "

"I'm fine, how do you think I got through Mechanical School?"

" _You were sent to the infirmary four times for early stages phenomena, six times for violent stomach flu, and ten times for food or alcohol poisoning in the last four years. Assumption : Correct ._ "

"...how did you know that?" Uos was amazed, looking over at her, "Have... have you been reading my files?"

" _Curiosity was something I was programmed with. I am sorry_."

"It's fine, but-"

"Ikari! Get out here!" Smith's voice rang out, the man hitting his head on the frame he was working on before he quickly rolled out.

"Sir?"

"Our pilots are here, I need you to take someone to the infirmary, STAT!"

"What about medical?"

"They have people dying on their hands. Hurry up!"

Uso scrambled out from underneath and ran to where he had heard the ships touch down earlier, following Smith. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a very well known Militia leader, Commander Mob, holding another man, a pilot, by the shoulders and trying to keep him there. The pilot kept trying to get away, and he probably would have if Mob's titan, SARH-2747, didn't have a strong hold on his hips. The pilot had to be in his mid-thirties, with an unkempt mess of black hair and only one blue eye glazed over. The other eye was shut tight, like he'd hurt it. He was holding his helmet tightly in his hands, face one of someone in distress.

Sola made a little gasp, " _Captain Thompson?_ "

"You know him?"

" _We met a few times on the field, he's an excellent pilot... where is his titan?_ "

Uso's stomach dropped as he got closer, able to hear the men shouting now.

"Thompson, stop! Calm down!"

"We have to go back, goddamnit! I told him I wouldn't leave him there!"

"He's gone, Buddy, the whole place is gone! There no where to go back there, okay? Just calm down!"

" _Sir,_ " SARH's voice cut through the air, " _My suggestion is to stop yelling at him, you're making his condition worse_."

Mob nodded, shutting his mouth before he said another word, squeezing the pilot's shoulders tighter and tighter to the point his knuckles turned white as Thompson shouted and fought. Uso and Smith stood back until it seemed exhaustion started to catch up to the old pilot, and he began to slump, breaking down into sobs. Mob looked back.

"Smith, got someone?"

"Here, sir." Uso stated, the man's eyes lingering for a moment on the optical before he nodded. Uso rushed over and getting under the man's right side, offering himself as support. Thompson was taller then the mechanic, yet so light it was like he'd been starving. "Do you want me to take him and come back, Sir?"

"No, please, stay with him." Mob said, shaking his head, "This man just saved everyone on this planet from the IMC. You're relived from duty until Buddy is released from the hospital. Even then, his needs come first."

"Yes sir." Uso said, turning and starting to head off. He wasn't sure why they were having him do this, he was just a mechanic... He walked past the huge carnage of injured soldiers they were carrying off the ship, and swallowed. _Oh._ Sola seemed dim in worry, Thompson's cheek pressed against her so that she was slightly pressed between the two men, reading his vitals with the scans she could use from her optical.

"Jack..." They were halfway to the infirmary when the pilot spoke, startling Uso to look over. Big tears were rolling down from the blue eye he could use, holding his helmet so tight under his free arm he might break it but his legs were starting to drag.

" _Sir?_ " Sola asked softly, " _It's okay, sir. You're safe._ "

"Where's Jack...?"

" _I..._ " She cut herself off when Uso shook his head 'no'.

"Here sir, stop. I need to pick you up. We need to get you somewhere to be at your best again."

"I... what about Jack?"

Uso didn't answer, but was glad when Thompson stopped, bending down and letting him flop over his shoulders, standing back up with a low groan and hurrying his pace. They got to the infirmary minutes later, the medics coming out to meet him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's in shock, low body weight, might have been hit somewhere in the face. Careful, he a fighter. I have orders from Mob to stay by him until he is released."

"Mob? Okay sir, come with us."

Uso waiting till they had Thompson ready and followed them back, them getting to a sterile room where he waited outside. They completely stripped the old fighter of everything; A nurse came out a few minutes later, offering a bag of his clothes and armor, and the helmet.

"He's suffering from heavy trauma to the head, a ruptured eyeball, and lack of nutrients so far; but nothing life-threatening. I can take you to his recovery room, if you want. It's where he'll go right after he's done here. He doesn't need to go to ICU, thank god, but he will be eating soft foods for a week or so, it seems."

Uso nodded, the nurse taking him to an empty room with a loveseat-couch, a small fridge, a bathroom, and a space for the gurney. It obviously had long-term visitors in mind, and he was thankful of that. He sat nervously, gently unhooking Sola from her harness and holding her in front of him when the nurse was gone.

"Sola," She brightened at her name, "Who's Jack?"

" _I don't know. I'm currently running a scan..._ " There was a long pause, then she spoke again, " _I don't see anything in the personal records, too many Jacks but no connections._ "

"Try the titan AIs." He could feel her look, "Just do it, please."

There was another long pause, then a soft noise. " _Jack is a titan._ "

"I knew it," Uso sagged, putting his hands in his face. "I fucking knew it..."

* * *

They had brought Thompson in a few hours later, but seeing as he was under heavy sedatives, the mechanic had taken a nap. He thought it wasn't a bad idea until he felt someone grab him by the hair and crane his head back, him gasping loudly in pain. A knife was pressed to his neck, and the pilot stood before him in his hospital gown, his eyes filled with an unmeasurable fire.

" ** _Where is he?!_** " The pilot's shrieks alert everyone in the halls, and Sola was out of sleep mode in moments.

" _Pilot, stop! We're militia! Stop!_ " Sola was shouting as loud as she could through the comm, the one blue eye looking down at her on the couch-side table. Uso took the moment to lunge, knocking the knife away from the feeble man and throwing him down on the bed. Surprisingly, however, he wasn't as weak as he seemed. Nurses came flying in moments later, him screaming and fighting even as Uso laid his whole weight on him so they could administer a strong sedative. It took a good minute, but he was back sleep, and Uso slowly got off.

"Are you alright?" A nurse asked, reaching up to apply a bandage to a nick on his neck.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I... I think he had a walking nightmare." Uso lied, and Sola brighten in confusion. "He thought I was IMC."

"It might be the drugs and the stress. We're giving him a stronger sedative to last for a little while and bracing him down, he won't hurt you again... Do you want Mob to send someone else?"

"N-no, I'll be fine." Uso shook his head, guessing she must have seen the feeble look on his face, sitting back on the couch with a slump, "Maybe... Maybe someone who knows him well should come down, though, check on him."

"I'll let him know, thank you."

The nurse was gone, the staff left, and he picked up Sola again, letting out a shaky sigh. There was a long while of silence as he sat there, watching the man breath slowly.

" _Are you okay, Ikari?_ "

"I'm fine, just shaken... Jesus, what happened to this guy?"

" _The report came in a few hours ago: Captain Buddy 'BT' Thompson and Unit JACK-2667 destroyed the IMC planet Typhon during their recent mission. The IMC were attempting to use a massive weapon to destroy Harmony... It seems the Captain was the only one who made it out... He lost his first titan in this same mission, Unit LSTI-2272, during the first few hours of the assault... I suppose Jack was on board as a rack titan, his file doesn't have any previous pilots on it..._ "

"Rack titan?"

" _Secondaries, reserved for higher-ranked pilots should they loose their primary titans in battle. They shadow train with the main titan between missions._ "

"That's... I don't know how to feel about that."

" _Pilots move on faster then titans._ " Sola sounded depressed at that fact, " _We're just war machines._ "

"Obviously not," Uso stated, facing her towards the pilot. "Look at this guy... He's _mourning_."

Sola fell silent, watching Thompson's chest go up and down, " _Are you going to stay here?_ "

"He saved our lives. The least I can do for him is be there for someone to talk to when he wakes up."

* * *

'BT' did not wake up for a few more hours, and when he did, it was mid-nightmare. He shouted, scaring the hell out of them both, panting and trying to break free of the binds on his wrists, crying out incoherently. Uso quickly rose, grabbing the man's hand without thought and squeezing it.

"It's okay sir, you're safe! Calm down... easy..." The voice was soft, caring almost, bringing the man down. He waved off any nurses, who left right away, and soon he was looked dead in the eyes.

"If I'm safe, why am I bound..." BT's voice was condescending, untrustworthy.

"You woke up earlier in a panic, almost hurt some people and yourself. You're in bad shape, you need to relax."

"H-How do I know this is a Millita facility?"

"You're on God's Fist. I'm a brand new mechanic, so I don't know much that can h-"

" _Uso._ " Sola's voice cut through the conversation, them both turning to look. " _Give me to him, I can answer his questions if he doubts his safety._ "

Uso looked nervously back, but nodded, stretching out and scooping up the optical before carefully setting it on the man's lap. He seemed to look her over, blinking slowly.

"Gold..."

" _Not a very common color, is it? How can I prove to you you're safe?_ "

BT started to rattle off a ton of questions, Sola answering them cool and calmly. Soon, it seem his worry was starting to whittle away, his tight grip on Uso's hand loosing. The mechanic smiled, and soon, there were no more questions.

"So I am on God's Fist... But... Where's Jack?"

" _Jack? As in Unit Jack?_ "

"Yes, he... he's was..." BT's voice changed, him swallowing hard, "Very close."

" _Sir, I'm sorry but... I don't know... I'm being 100% honest, I swear, but... I don't ... They think he's... gone._ "

The pilot started to shake his head slowly, eyes welling up into tears.

"No... He promised me we'd both make it out alive... He promised me... He... He would just..." BT shut his eye, choking up. Sola's optical dimmed, and Uso squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's okay sir, you can talk to me, talk to Sola. Nothing will leave this room, I promise." Uso tried to comfort the older man, but he shook his head, laying back and turning his head away. There was a long moment of silence, the man's heartbeat elevating slightly every so often as he struggled to keep his breathing."...Would you like us to stay here with you, sir?"

There was, again, no answer. Uso tried to pull his hand away. However, the pilot refuse to relinquish it, holding tighter as a small choke left his throat, looking at the much younger man as he struggled to keep ahold of himself.

"Please stay."

That was all the mechanic needed to hear, nodding; pulling up a rolling chair with his foot, sitting down and staying. Sola remained on his lap, silent, watching BT grieve with a dim optical.

* * *

They stayed in the hospital for three days, barely sharing more than a few words before BT was released on extended medical leave; Uso and Sola having to go back to work. Mob put the pilot in the empty room beside the mechanic's, and the three lived a peaceful understanding. BT was quiet, bumping into things alot, and it hadn't even been a week since he'd gotten to God's Fist that they hooked him up with a robotic eye. Uso had gotten more time off work for that day, smiling when the pilot cracked jokes 'bees in my eye-socket'.

Sola, however, was even more quiet then usual around the pilot to the point she'd cut herself off from speaking when he walked into the room of conversation. Uso wasn't sure why, but he wondered if she'd seen something in him. Maybe a new pilot? He doubted that; she was so deadest on finding Suaer again that she would probably riot before receiving a new pilot.

The nightmares didn't help either as they'd normally be awoken by a shout, the man incapable of sleeping with the doors closed. Uso didn't mind, they were shut for most the day. BT quickly changed his own sleep schedule as to not startle the other man, going to bed very late and waking around lunchtime. He remembered coming home after PT one morning to find the pilot on _his_ bed, laying horizontally over it. It had been strange, but he tried his best to be understanding.

Two weeks after his arrival, it was discovered BT was suffering from PTSD, and the sudden breakage of not one but _two_ links: His old titan, and the new one. It seemed the death of 'Jack' affected him much more, but there was a night or two that Uso had awake to the shout of 'Last!'.

They were in mess hall now; Uso on lunch-break as Sola sat silently on the table, BT stabbing at the food before the mechanic splashed some of the thick bean soup on his uniform, cursing loudly. BT chuckled, an almost foreign noise.

"At least it matches the outfit."

"No kidding, too bad I'm going to smell like onions."

Uso dabbed the wet stuff off, reaching around in his chest-pocket till he found his mirror and folded it out. For the first time in four years, the photo fell and landed in the middle of the table, face up. BT's face changed as he looked at it, and Sola' brightened slowly to the point it started to hurt their eyes.

"Is that-"

"- _Pilot Suaer._ "

Uso looked between them, beyond confused and amazed. "Wait, you two know Blue?"

" _...you're Pink?_ "

The mechanic and titan stared at each other, and BT's face changed slow to something else, staring at the picture. Maybe a laugh, maybe thinking of the cruel irony time had brought them.

"Yeah... she...she told you? About me?"

" _It was one of the few story she'd ever told me..._ " Sola stopped talking, seeing that excited, expecting expression. " _I..._ "

"Wh-What did she say?" There was a long since, and something like a exhausted sigh from the comm system. He'd never heard that from her, the optical dimming darkly. "...Sola?"

" _...Pilot Suaer-"_

"Pilot Suaer wasn't a good person."

BT suddenly butted in, the two looking at him as he looked at Sola with such a stare that it gave the mechanic chills. "I didn't realize until now but I have meet you before, on the battlefield, with your pilot. _The Golden Witches._ That was your names, weren't they?"

Sola seemed to flinch so hard her optical flickered in such a pattern that Uso thought she'd physically _moved_. The younger man was suddenly very uncomfortable, looking between the pair. "Guys?"

"Do you even know what happened to your pilot, do you remember?" BT asked, ignoring the mechanic.

" _Pilot Suaer and I were outnumbered, she went inside to retrieve data while I stayed out front._ " The titan's voice was suddenly very determined, a tinge of anger within it. " _She realized that she couldn't get out where I was and went to draw attention towards somewhere else. I, in turn, was told to go the the rendezvouses point. Halfway upon my arrival, my Pilot was knocked unconscious, and when I returned to her last point of transmission, she was gone. I tracked her emergency beacon for exactly 168 days, 15 hours, 59 minutes, and 41 seconds from the moment she went unconscious to the moment my last battery ran dry."  
_

"But did she ever look for you?"

_"...clarify."_

"Unit Sola, your pilot defected to the IMC. I know because not to long before Mission : Typhon, I ran into her piloting an enemy TONE trying to interfere with my mission. My unit were presented with no other choice but to execute her." BT stated flatly, his voice cracking near the end as he grasp his fork, "Pilot Suaer was well known for 'hitching' other missions before, when she piloted you, allowing the IMC more time to find them."

Sola's optical made a noise, the ring inside it spinning to try to focus, " _She said it was to find spies._ "

"Spies looking for _her._ Did you ever notice that somehow you'd be the only two to make it out alive? That wasn't pure luck, and she knew the Militia was onto her. That's why she left."

" _I don't believe you._ "

"Look it up." BT went back to eating, a long silence following and Sola's optical made another noise. Uso, all the while, watched the pilot, shocked.

" _...Your titan is dead, Thompson._ "

There was a noise as the tiny fork in the pilot's hand bent and he glared at the optical, pointing at it. "Jack is alive, and don't you ever fucking doubt it."

" _Then don't you doubt the loyalty of my Pilot. She was not a defector_."

"I watched her die."

" _And I see no possible outcome of your titan being alive._ "

"Are you calling me a liar?" BT set his fork down, a sudden feeling of dread crossing over Uso. Again, he spoke.

"Guys."

" _I won't believe it until I see proof with my own optical, just like I wont believe Jack had any chance of escaping that cookie crumb of a planet. He's dead, and my pilot is not a deflector._ "

Uso saw it, the moment something snapped inside of BT, him grabbing his butter-knife and stabbing it into the table where only moment before, the optical had been. The mechanic now, however, had a tight hold of her, backing away.

" ** _DO IT, CAPTAIN! RUN ME THROUGH! FUCKING DO IT!_** " Sola screamed at him through the comm still attached to Uso's pocket. The man darted away as fast as he could from the swing of the blunt object, horrified, able to see the face of death on the pilot's face.

"Woah woah woah! Stop it, both of you!" Uso shouted, dodging another swing, amazingly nimble for his weight, "STOP!"

He was horridly able to stay only mere centimeters from each swing, nothing but pure hate meeting the eyes of pure fear, holding a being of insanity. He felt the butter-knife catch him, ripping skin down his forearm before he was on the ground, BT lifting the knife high and Sola screaming at him to end it, to scum to his instincts to show the true monsters of this war. A blur appeared in the corner of Uso's eye and the weight of BT was gone, him now wrestling with Commander Mob several feet away. Smith yanked the young man to his feet, shoving him behind his own metal frame like a guard.

It took a few minutes but the crowded room of spectators could see Mob had calmed BT down, and started to fade away. Uso was panting, his forearm dripping blood as Sola had muted her side of the comm call long ago. The commander's angry eyes swung around the mechanic, sending chills down his spine.

"What happened?"

"I... I honestly don't know, sir. I think the two had an disagreement and it... escalated too far." Uso said quietly, "They're both still very stressed out with the loss of their other linked half."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir, I'd... I'd be more worried about them..." He looked at BT, then down at Sola. The pilot had his knees to his chest, fingers clinging to his short hair and Sola's golden light was almost non-existent, flicking softly to what he knew must have been binary.

"...Give me the optical, mechanic, and go home."

Uso shook his head, "Sir, I can't, she'll-"

"Are you disobeying orders?"

"Commander, she's threatened to leak the cords of this location to IMC if she's with anyone that's not Mechanic Ikari." Smith said, creating a frown.

"Then melt her."

" _ **No.**_ " BT's voice surprised them all, looking as he stared at Mob, "Don't... She's just scared. She's alone, she has no pilot... Give her time, like you're giving me... Titans need to heal too. I'm sorry, Ikari... I didn't..."

"It's okay, sir." Uso smiled, gently walking around Smith and standing nearby, "You have no need to apologize... Commander Mob, if I may... can I just take them back to the berths?"

Mob blinked, staring at the young mechanic for a long time before sighing, nodding. "Yes, but I expect all three of you in my office tomorrow, 0900 sharp."

"Yes sir." Uso nodded, offering a hand to BT. He looked at it, covered in the man's own blood before taking it like a feeble animal, allowing himself to be pulled up. Like the first time they met they staggered off, Uso clipping Sola into her harness and leaning BT against him before they were gone.

* * *

It was hour later when Uso finally heard Sola speak. BT had waitied till they had both cleaned to dress the other's wounds before he slept, and for the first time, the door was closed. The mechanic had been about to lay down when he heard her soft, static cry.

" _Uso..."_

"Sola?" He looked back, coming over to the window, "What's wrong?"

" _Uso... please... I don't... I don't want to be alone anymore..._ " Her voice was so quite, breaking, cracking, sobbish. It took only a moment before his eyes widened at the realization she was crying.

"Oh Sola... What do you want me to do?"

" _Please... I want... let them wipe me, melt me down, anything but..."_

"No, I could let them do that to you!"

" _Uso, I want to stay with you tonight._ "

There was a silence, "But, you do every night?"

" _Not like that,_ " Her sad laugh drew a sniffle, him smiling sweetly. " _Please just... this is going to sound awkward but... please, can you take me to the bed... I want to be close to someone, just for once, I want to be held._ "

"I... I thought you couldn't feel anything?"

There was a long moment of silence.

" _I lied... Please, please don't be angry, I just... I can't do this anymore._ "

Uso stared at her with wide eyes before he shook himself and gently scooped her up, crossing over to the bed. And per usual, he turned down the lights and laid on his side, awkwardly setting the comm on the bedside table, and her under his chin.

"Better?"

" _Very... you're always so warm..._ "

"Thank you," He chuckled, slowly shutting his eyes. There was a noise, and he opened them for a moment before he realized the normally 30 foot, 20 ton, sentient killing machine that had been reduced to nothing more then the size of a soda can for the last six month... was crying. She was trying her hardest not to but it kept slipping out, chokes of noise. He lifted his hand and ran it down the optical casing, "It's okay... let it out, Sola... let it out..."

It took a long time, but after he'd gotten the hint she wanted him to turn the speaker off of the comm, she let it out. Loud, fitful sobs that were only comforted with the feather-touch she knew well, and the soft voice that coaxed her into a recharge. When he was sure she had gotten it all out, he turned her datacore and gave it a soft kiss on the rim of the glass.

"Atta girl... Goodnight Sola."

" _...Goodnight, Uso_."

Both neglected to notice that the doors between BT and Uso's room had been opened, and the pilot was sitting in the dark bathroom, not even bothering to scrub away the tears rolling down his face while he pulled at the empty, broken links in his mind.

**_Jack... please, come home... please..._ **

* * *

It was the next day that Sola had allowed herself to be surrendered over to Commander Mob, and BT left for a different base not a week later. Uso was alone. He never had truly made friends with either of them but their parting was hardfelt, and they'd said goodbye with iron faces.

He burned the picture of he and Blue the very next day, watching the ashes float off across the ocean.

He refused to cry for his lost comrades, even though he knew he might never see them again.

This was war, after all. There wasn't always happy endings.

But there was always hope...


	3. Fan Art : SLA-4394 by MidnytLove

Hello all!

I decided to make a shout-out chapter to BlackRose/MidnytLove for her AMAZING artwork she did of this fic!

I just can't. I'm in love.

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnytLove/pseuds/MidnytLove>

<https://pinkrose3101.deviantart.com/art/SLA-4394-743156441>

Please, give her work and art a look and thank you again all for the support!!!!

-Danii/QOD


End file.
